Roadside Discussion
by Ponyville Ranger
Summary: A brief talk between Ember and Blitz about the dangers that may lie ahead.


She could tell he was stressed, bothered by something. He got quiet when he was thinking deeply on something. But he hadn't said anything since they'd left the station twelve minutes ago, and it wasn't like him to be so quiet. Which meant he was troubled by something. And she hated being left out of the loop. Especially when she was his girlfriend.

"Something the matter, sir?" She cast a side glance at him, noting his appearence, before turning her eyes back to the road.

He sat leaning against the door, his forehoof up on the door as he rest his cheek against it. He'd stared blankly ahead, occasionally glancing out the window as she drove. It was dark, but the illuminated screen from the on board laptop gave off enough light to see. Plus, the full moon above helped a little.

He said nothing.

Her grip tightened slightly on the wheel. "Commander?"

"Hm?" He still hadn't looked her way, as a side glance from her confirmed it.

"You've been quiet since we left. Something wrong, sir?"

His eyes finally looked toward her, but they still bore his thoughts. "What makes you think that?"

Her eyes only drifted briefly to him before back to the road. "I know you, sir. You're not this quiet unless something's bothering you. What's on your mind?"

He looked back ahead, again staring blankly. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

She could tell he was trying to play it off calmly, hoping she wouldn't think much of it.

He failed. And badly.

Her grip on the wheel tightened, and her eyes narrowed. The car suddenly skidded to a stop, causing Blitz to jerk forward in his seat with a yelp of surprise.

"Okay, what the heck, Commander?!"

He looked to her, and saw she was looking right at him. Her blue irises glowing a fierce neon. And her voice was a louder tone. She was mad. And depending on his words, he'd either live, or be tossed in the trunk.

"Do you think I like being left in the dark? That I like knowing my partner and boyfriend is keeping something from me when it's clearly bugging the crap out of him?"

"What're you...?"

"Don't play dumb, you know what I'm freaking talking about." Her professional demeanor was now gone, replaced with her off duty attitude.

He sighed. He knew what she was talking about.

She sighed, her tone softening. "We're partners, aren't we? We're supposed to watch each other's backs, be open with each other. We're also dating, in case you forgot. I'm supposed to be able to trust you and you're supposed to be able to trust me." Her hooves left the wheel as they moved to her lap. "If it's something about this case, then tell me. I need to know. If it's something else, then let me help. I want to help, Blitz. And if I can't, I want to at least try. I don't mind giving you some personal space, but don't lock me out completely. I want you to be open with me and not play this silent card bull crap."

He couldn't help it as he began to chuckle. She was cute when she was mad. Granted, he hated when it was at him, but he still thought it was cute. "Okay, okay, you're right. And I'm sorry."

She nodded, satisfied. "Thank you. Jeez, you're a real hard head sometimes..." She raised her forehoof, resting it on the window. "Now what's got you so down?"

He sighed, and focused his eyes forward. "I'm thinking about what happened with the queen of the changlings. You read the reports, didn't you?"

Ember nodded, leaning back in her seat. "Yeah, I did. She supposedly vowed vengeance."

"That has me worried. But..."

The white earth pony's head tilted, her blue eyes studying him. "There's something else, isn't there?"

Blitz leaned back, giving a heavy sigh. "What's happened in the past few years?" He cast his gaze to her. "How many threats have been vanquished by the elements? And if not by them, then by others."

Her gaze lifted upward as she cycled through her memories. Reading over the papers about the dangers that had been dealt with. Nightmare Moon, The draconequus, Tirek, just to name a few. "You're worried something bigger is out there. Something the elements may not be able to handle."

He looked at her, eyes going wide. Then he exhaled as he turned forward again. "Dang, you're good."

She chuckled with a smirk. "Thank you."

"You guessed it." He rested arm on the top of the door. "What else is out there? And are we ready? Are the elements ready?"

She sighed, and looked out the window at the night sky. "Honestly... no. None of us are." Her eyes closed. "I don't know what else is out there, or when it'll rear its ugly head... But I do know that what we have got is hope and faith." She turned back to him. "I don't think we can fully prepare. Us or the elements. The only thing we can can do is prepare the best we can, keep our guard up, be ready, and not give up." She gave a soft smile. "Besides, has friendship let us down yet?"

He smiled back, giving a soft chuckle. "No."

"I don't know what lays ahead, but there is one thing I know for certain." She reached a hoof across the console and place it on top of his. "I'm not giving up. On you, us, or whatever lays ahead. Prepared or not, we're in this together."

Blitz leaned his head back, giving a deep exhale. "You always know how to keep my head on straight."

She grinned, resting an arm on the top of the door again. "Takes a lot of glue."

He burst into laughter and she soon joined him. "Thanks, Em."

"Don't mention it." She put the car in drive again.

"Hey, you wanna swing by Swivel Cliff? I bet the view's nice right now."

She cast him a glance. "Aren't we supposed to be on patrol, commander?"

He shrugged. "Eh, a few minutes won't hurt."

She grinned. "I'll think about it." Not a minute later she turned the signal light on to make the turn onto Swivel Cliff, and gave him a glance as she smirked. "I thought about it."

END


End file.
